


Fate Set in Stone

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Even if Anakin dies, the Sith win
Comments: 18
Kudos: 55





	Fate Set in Stone

A boy makes a control ship explode, saves a planet, but not himself. The Force cries out for its child, but the lone survivor that can hear is lost in his grief for his master, never knowing the boy he promised to train is already dead. He's barely a footnote in history as the Republic falls to internal strife, with all sides convinced the Jedi don't do enough. After all, it was a boy who died, not the Jedi, that saved the Naboo.

* * *

Two Jedi leave Ansion, one a Knight and the other a padawan. The Knight is grieving his own, while the padawan has no conscious knowledge of how to grieve her master. Pressed for a response from the Chancellor, the Council force them to work together for the sake of a Senator.

Failing to find teamwork in the aftermath of losing pieces of themselves, the Senator is assassinated, and the Jedi ineffectual presence adds to the schism in the Galactic Republic.

A unilateral vote for war and Empire sees the Jedi welcomed by neither side, and hunted at will. The clones, provided through the Chancellor's foresight, prove exceptional at hunting them down.

* * *

It's a lucky shot from a Vulture droid. Hitting the astromech quite that way makes the fighter veer before the pilot can recover from the loss of his friend. Flying so close to his partner only adds to it.

Another shot as the two Jedi try to straighten their flight, and two fighters explode.

There is a fight, but the secondary Sith was never truly a concern. The Chancellor emerges victorious, and paints the Order as in league with the known Sith, using fabricated or out of context evidence.

The Republic, weary of war, accept this all and outlaw the religious fanatics once known as Jedi.


End file.
